The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lemon-scented Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium crispum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pacperfu’.
The new Lemon-scented Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely flowering Lemon-scented Geranium plants with strongly fragrant leaves.
The new Lemon-scented Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2007 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium crispum, not patented. The new Lemon-scented Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany during the spring of 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lemon-scented Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since October, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Lemon-scented Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.